Ask the Seven
by Percabeth-SeaweedGirl
Summary: The Seven demigods from the Heroes of Olympus answer a bunch of questions. PM me with questions for them to answer
1. Chapter 1: Percabeth or Jasper?

**Authors Note: PM me with questions you think the demigods should answer and reviewww pls**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all**

 **Starring:**

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Jason Grace

Piper McLean

Leo Valdez

Frank Zhang

Hazel Levesque

 _ **Who's a cuter couple Percabeth or Jasper?**_

Percy- uh percabeth of course

Annabeth- percabeth duh what kind of a question was that

Jason- excuse me it's obviously jasper

Leo- I'm gonna go with Percabeth because I'm done third wheeling you guys

Frank- Do you guys see how much Percy talks about Annabeth, Percabeth all the way

Piper- jasper...percabeth sorry Jason they're really cute

Hazel- I'm gonna go with Percabeth cause ya know what Piper said


	2. Chapter 2: The Leo Valdez Chronicles?

**_Who out of the 7 would get a book series other than Percy?_**

Percy- Please I'd get a sequel before any of them would get there own series

Annabeth- Technically I was in all the books that Percy's been in so that was technically my series too

Jason- How come it's always Percy this and Percy that how come he got a whole frickin series named after him and I got nothing

Piper- Sweety calm down I'm sure it'll calm eventually...right Rick?

Leo- I would obviously get a book series called like Leo Time or the Valdez chronicles and it'll be all about a handsome prince who says the ladies

Frank- Uh Leo I think even Jason would get his own series before that

Jason- Hey! I will get one even Piper said so I'm main character worthy

Hazel- I think they should make a series about my horse Arion


	3. Chapter 3: Who's the cutest?

**_Who's the cutest out of the seven?_**

Percy- Wise Girl

Annabeth- Seaweed Brain

Piper- aww you guys are so cute it makes me want to pick you but sorry it's jason

Frank- Hazel obviously have you seen her eyes

Leo- It's obviously Haze...ME HEHE ME OF COURSE HANDS DOWN!

Jason- this is an easy one it's Piper

Hazel- I'd have to go with frank what his baby face is cute


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses or Wishes

**_Kiss the person you like the most right now._**

Percy- *kisses Annabeth*

Annabeth- *kisses Percy*

Frank- *kisses Hazel*

Leo- leans toward Hazel *kisses Calypso*

Calypso- leans toward Percy *kisses Leo*

Hazel- *kisses Frank*

Piper- *kisses Jason*

Jason- *kisses mirror*

Piper- Jason!

Rachel- *comes outta nowhere and kisses Percy*

Annabeth- oh no you didn't! *chases after Rachel*

Coach Hedge- WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOUR DOING GO BACK TO YOUR CABINS OR ILL KNOCK YOU OVER THERE!


	5. Chapter 5: Fav Color?

**_What's your favorite color?_**

Percy- BLUE! BLUE COOKIES! BLUE EVERYTHING!

Annabeth- that's easy it's sea green and would ya look at that same as Percy's eyes what a coincidence

Piper- pink...DONT GET ME WRONG ITS NOT BECAUSE IM A DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE ALRIGHT!

Jason- yellow

Hazel- wonder why Jason chose yellow

Jason- this better not be a lightening joke

Hazel- hehe...course not

Frank- gold because of Hazels eyes

Leo- probably caramel like Calypso's hair which is soft and majestic and beauti...

Everyone- WE GET IT!


	6. Chapter 6: A World without Percabeth

**_What if Percabeth didn't get together?_**

Percy- don't even bring that up because I'd be lost without her

Annabeth- I don't know what I'd do without my Seaweed Brain

Piper- NOOOOO I WOULD USE MY CHARM SPEAK AND MAKE THEM GET TOGETHER!

Jason- ehh doesn't really matter to me

Piper- if they break up I'm blaming you

Hazel- um if Percabeth wasn't real I'd think half of our fans would be gone

Frank- ya people read these books for two reasons: the gods and Percabeth

Leo- ummm who needs Percabeth when there's Caleo am I right guys


	7. Chapter 7: Fav god or goddes?

**_Who's your favorite god/goddess?_**

Percy- My pops aka Poseidon. Oh yeah and did I mention not to ask this question in front of Annabeth

Annabeth- NOT HERA OF COURSE! ID RATHER PICK THE TITAN LORD HIMSELF! #NoShade

Jason- Annabeth are you trying to get us all killed! Hehe um Hera if your listening she didn't mean that

Annabeth- I DID MEAN THAT

Piper- uh probably any god that doesn't only think about her looks

Frank- Probably Apollo, sorry Ares he's just really cool with his bow and arrow and all

Leo- I mean Hephaestus is pretty cool I guess since we have a lot in common and if I'm awesome he must be pretty cool

Hazel- I'm only picking Hades aka Pluto not because he's my dad but because he got me some really nice color pencils


	8. Chapter 8: Most Annoying?

**_Who's the most annoying of the Seven?_**

Percy- ooh easy question it's Jason the dude thinks he's better than me

Annabeth- hmm Percy really knows how to push me to the edge sometimes but he makes up for it right so sorry Leo

Frank- Its Leo by far especially when he tried taking my girl

Piper- Leo but in a little brother way

Hazel- Leo, sorry

Leo- HEY!

Jason- excuse me I am better than you Percy

Percy- yea but who got a whole series

Everyone but Jason- oooooohhhhh burn

Leo- dude I'm the one with the Fire powers but he roasted you

Jason- oh yeah well...shut up


	9. Chapter 9: Other Lovers?

**_If you had to date someone else from the Seven other than your current partner who would it be?_**

Percy- Ugh do I have to answer. Fine...Piper

Jason- Well don't worry Percy I'm not mad I just pick Annabeth now

Percy- Alright go ahead, just know that if you ever dare lay a finger on her so help me gods I will...

Annabeth- PERCY! I can deal with him myself, but yeah if you ever dare lay a finger on me...

Piper- ANNABETH! Jason wasn't serious, but if you ever dare lay a finger on him...

Leo- WELL HASNT THIS GOTTEN OFF TOPIC!

Frank- Well if I can't pick Hazel then I choose Piper. Sorry Annabeth you scare me sometimes...all the time

Hazel- Sorry Frank I'm gonna go with Leo

Leo- AYEE FINALLY SOMEONE HAS TASTE IN REAL MEN! ALL THE LADIES JUST CANT GET ENOUGH OF ME!

Everyone- *groans*


	10. Chapter 10: Power Swaps

_**Who in the Seven would you swap powers with?**_

Percy- it's Frank, dude can shape-shift into animals

Frank- oh come on Percy you can control water and talk to animals

Annabeth- he's got a point Percy I'd have your powers too

Hazel- I'd have Pipers so I can finally make people stop grabbing for the gold that pops near me

Piper- Probably Percy

Jason- Wait a second how come no one wants my powers. IM PRACTICALLY SUPERMAN PEOPLE!

Leo- You know who I would trade with? Definitely Annabeth, wow those powers you got there are real strong

Annabeth- Leo Valdez do you want to die? If not I suggest you shut up

Leo- YES MAAM!


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Percy

_**What would you do for Percy's birthday?**_

Percy-Here's an idea: I wouldn't make a prophecy that might get me killed

Annabeth- Well I've already made a cupcake for him so I might as well make a cake and while we're at it a surprise party and invite all your frie...not that that's what I'm gonna do hehehe

Piper- Way to play it cool Annabeth

Leo- REALLY ANNABETH WE'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR 3 WEEKS!!

Jason- I wanna say you messed up, but "daughters of Athena never make mistakes" right?

Frank- Well I'm too scared of Annabeth to say anything, but Happy Early Birthday I guess bro

Hazel- HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY IM GONNA GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST HUGG!

Annabeth- Sorry Percy, I'll make sure to make it up to you though ;)


End file.
